The Reason
by fluentzelink
Summary: Many have heard of The War of the Unbound Chest. The mystery of the story ends here, for Hylia will answer to our questions along the way. As a new-found darkness has fell upon the surface once more, Zelda and Link must protect the land once again. Follow as the romance and story unfolds. ((Post-Skyward Sword Zelink))(Please review, favorite, or follow if you like :) Thank you!)
1. Unknown

**A/N- Okay! Guess what?! I'm back…I know I was planning on writing another story, but I couldn't get myself inspired for it. Yesterday, I found inspiration in wood-shop, (long story), and I found myself writing this. I'm sorry if I upset anyone, but I'm sure this one will be much better! :) **

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda. ...I wish... ;)**

**Please review, favourite, and follow! Tell me what you think and please be kind. I've got this one all planned out but any requests or suggestions would be much appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Reason**

"_Zelda…_

_ Zelda…you must listen. Can you hear me?"_

_ "Yes…Yes I can hear you." _

_ "Very well. Although it is one thing to hear me, it is another to listen. You must attentively pay attention to what I'm prepared to convey. What I'm about to tell you is crucial to your life as a mortal on the surface. I am aware you are very well informed that you are I. You have been blessed with my soul and dignity; you are a goddess reborn as a mortal. Yet, you have never been told why I had chosen to transfer my spirit into your body. When I had still strolled atop this very soil, I had informed the Sheikah's of what you must learn and what you must be told when you landed on the surface once more. Never had I disclosed my opinions…my feelings to anyone else. Now that Demise is sealed away for eternity and that all our memories have been fully restored into your mind, I will speak with you when your heart yearns for answers. I will reveal everything to you. For you, as being of my own blood, have permission to seek for my emotions and my thoughts. _

_ I will share the reasons for my decisions to only you._

_ Do you have any questions, child?"_

_ The young maiden rose, slowly striding to the divine figure standing before her. Her blonde hair sank to her elbows, wavering with each delicate step she had taken. At last, she tarried, her mouth quivering as she began to speak. "I have so many." She confessed youthfully. "I don't know where to begin." _

_ "That is alright, Zelda. I will be here when you need, should you have any requests or desires." The goddess offered her hands to the young girl as Zelda glimpsed warily at them. She had reached out, laying her palm on the heavenly skin. A smirk tugged at the edges of the adolescent's lips, grasping nothing but her former stature present before her and a blank canvas clouding them._

* * *

"Zelda!" The hero exclaimed, sensing his heart thrash against his ribcage. His feet pounded against the dirt as heavily as the pulse in his skull. His breaths were hefty and involuntary as he sprinted through the forest; probing frantically for his friend. Only hours ago had he lost her, had she vanished. At such a late hour, he could merely imagine the dreadful things that could've befallen her. It had been the first day they inhabited the surface and he had already failed to protect her. Nevertheless, now was not the time for regret, it was time to find her. "Zelda!" His repetition resonated through the scattered timber, miniature birds fleeing at the plea. Wheezing, he halted at the tattered temple ornamented with flora and undergrowth. His hand pressed against the granite, salvaging energy before he continued his search. Not much oxygen reached his brain, detaining him from clearing his mind which was swamped with theories to where the girl could've journeyed to. Gradually, he began to recuperate and trekked towards the masonry doors, leading him into the vacant chamber. Ignoring the pestering memories racing back to his mind, he marched to the front doors and in the open air yet again. Once freed, he found his feet sprinting against the fresh tufts of grass to the enormous stone statue towering above him. The sound of her name reverberated repetitively.

"Zelda."

* * *

_"Zelda." Hylia had uttered again. "I pledge that I will visit you whenever I am guaranteed you truly require my guidance. This occasion, I had only called upon you to notify of this knowledge. You must not strain yourself in search for a question you wish to ask this instant." She had nodded respectfully in response, liberating the goddess's hands from her grip. _

_ "Zelda!" A familiar voice echoed adjacently. It had not been either of their own, rather, a masculine tone. "Zelda!" Her pointy ear twitched; prompting her she had not imagined the hum._

_ "You are being called for, young child." The goddess smiled affectionately, seeming to be acquainted with the caller herself. "You must not keep him waiting. You know how he concerns himself…" In front of her, the goddess seemed to distance herself from the slighter damsel and the silver haze began to dissolve around her. Whispering as if in her ear, the words were flawless and pure despite the gap; "Do not fret, Zelda, we will reunite briefly." At loss of her actions, Zelda felt her slender arms reach out desperately before every aura thawed into reality._

* * *

"Zelda!" He cried, embracing the limp girl onto his lap. Her sapphire eyes fluttered, deciphering his form hovering above her.

"L-Link?" She stammered feebly, beginning to recognize his features. He nodded slowly at his name, beaming eagerly at the sound of her voice and beginning to stir. "Where am I...?" She asked, oblivious to her surroundings.

"I found you in the goddess statue…you fainted." He stated, a concerned look plain on his face. "A-Are you okay?"

"I-I think so..." Her suffered glance met his, and he read through her baffled expression apprehensively. Absorbing all the information she had gained abruptly, she brushed it off her attention. Instead, she had rapidly become aware of her position atop Link's lap. Wanting nothing more than to get a good night's sleep; she sluggishly stood, planning to head towards the exit. Link watched cautiously, preparing himself to support her while rising on his own. Lifelessly, she slipped into his arms, not fully conscious yet. He alarmingly caught her, trying to help her sustain her standing position.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night." He recommended, while her response was to silently agree. Gently, he laid her down on the bed he prepared for her of what he could find nearby and his tunic as a blanket. Although dirt and his clothes wasn't necessarily the most comfortable bed, he tried to make her as content as he could. Only a few steps away, he cradled onto the floor, his only warmth of his chainmail and body as he hugged himself. Before long, he had drifted off into sleep, and his dreams were only visions of his anxieties in reality.

Zelda, on the other hand, could not get the memory out of her mind and fall into sleep. The sound of Hylia's voice resounded numerously in her psyche.

_"I will share the reasons for my decisions to only you."_


	2. Fresh Darkness

**A/N First, I would just like to thank all of you who had read, reviewed, followed, and favourite-ed my story so quickly. You have no idea how happy I was the next morning and following hours when I read my emails. I truly appreciated it and I cannot thank you enough! It means A LOT! :D**

** This chapter (I'm so sorry for this) is going to be a little informative. I tried not to make it boring or draaggg on, but remember I'm still kinda new at this. This chapter is getting through things that I think they have to get out of the way before they can go on. I did hint at certain things and I am definitely leading up to a big plot. The next chapter will be much more exciting and begin the storyline, but unfortunately, I had to get through a few things first. **

** P.S. I finished the layout for this story, so I know where I will be going with this! It's so eeexxxcitiingg! So, I will update the summary soon enough! I hope you guys like my idea, and if you'd like to suggest something, I would love that ;)**

**Please continue to be your awesome selves and post anything you want to comment on or recommend I do to improve. If you liked it, please tell me, I love hearing that! If you don't, then tell me what I can do to improve and I'll try my best to carry it out. Either way, I definitely appreciate it! :) I would also love any favourites, follows, and readers. Thank you so much for the support :)…now let us not tarry! Enjoy!**

* * *

As their first full day back together, they would both agree that it had been going well. Their steps led them down no particular path as they were far more focused on their discussions. Their voices harmonized melodiously with the natural forest noises, their laughter pulsating through the dispersed trees. The balmy breeze thrust both of their blond locks, the sun beaming warmly on the woodland; it really felt so pleasant. Except, through it all, Zelda had something pestering in her heart and mind. She had been thinking about what happened last night, the memory of her trance had been haunting her the whole morning. Since last night, she forced herself to keep her vision a secret, deciding to keep this one detail in her life should be personal. There was never a thing she hadn't told her hero, but for this time, she was afraid to worry him of it. Instead, Zelda forced her concentration to enjoying the blessing of being in Link's company again.

"Y'know Link…" The young goddess blissfully began. "I'm glad that everything's resolved. I'm so happy to be around you again." To this, the green dressed hero bashfully grinned.

"I am too." She smiled, glaring vacantly at the trusses of grass.

"It really has been a long time since we could do this. A lot has changed since the Wing Ceremony, huh?" Her gaze gradually grew heavily, filling the empty void with vicious memories. Abruptly, her smile faded. For an extended moment, a silence produced between them.

"I guess so." He finally responded plainly, pressing the memories away from his own mind. "But that doesn't matter anymore. It's all over now." The boy reminded her, grabbing her hand inside his own. She glanced up while whatever pervading her eyes before was slowly draining.

Her smirk restored, reacting softly. "It is, isn't it?" His eyes finally trailed into hers, a heat building up inside his body. There was so much he adored of her eyes, the tint of blue, and the beauty they revealed. They also reminded him endlessly of how wonderful his childhood had been with her. Up in Skyloft, where there were no expectations or responsibilities. His smile boyishly fell, feeling his hand tense against hers. If things didn't change, if she hadn't been the goddess, would he have ever told her all the feelings he had grown for her? Probably not; he always seemed to lack the certain courage required to do so.

"Link…?" She called out, breaking through his pensive stare. His head alarmingly bobbed to show her he was paying attention. "Even if it's over, there still has been a lot that's changed." Zelda had obviously been thinking about the change between their lives from then to now, too. He nodded again, finding truth in her words. "As much as I hate to say it…things between us will…b-be different." Her tone was shattered with a sharp breath, stopping in her tracks. Link, still holding on to her hand, also halted and pivoted to face the goddess anxiously. "That's why…there's something I want to say before anything else…" Another tight breath caused her to let go of his hand and begin fidgeting with her own. "Link, I'm so sorry." Rapidly, he gestured for her to stop, shaking his hand in front of her. Instead, she bowed her head and closed her eyes, carrying on persistently. "No, listen to me." She retorted, and Link obeyed, dismayed. "I was wrong to use you. You were so frightened for me that you risked your own life to save me. You were only to find out that…I lied. I was fine, and I was going to be, but I didn't stop you. I used you for your strengths and I was so wrong to do so. I'm so sorry, Link… I don't want you to forgive me, because I truly don't deserve it, but I want you to know that I _am _sorry, and I'd do anything to make up for it." Her head rose leisurely, and her aggrieved eyes countered his sympathy.

"I don't want anything because I have you now." A blush slinked upon her face but she attended as he continued. "I was never upset at you. I understood what you needed to me to do and I was happy to do it… I-I would do it again if I had too." He finally stated.

"Link…" Her blonde hair draped over her shoulder when her head swayed to the side. Her voice caressed his own cheeks, smearing them rosy. Her glance swapped from an overgrown tuft of grass and back to him, marvelling his benevolence coyly. She knew that she was still wrong- not that anything anyone could ever say could change that- but she didn't want to argue. She just wanted to have things settle back to normal, no matter what had to get out of the way first. "Thank you, Link."

* * *

Night sprang as a dark canvas blanketed over them. Petite radiant lanterns were speckled into the sky, escorting the friends back to the Sealed Temple. They had recently assembled the items, (they fetched from Skyloft the other day), from their initial campsite and brought them along to their new home. The couple decided, for a brief period of time, they would dwell inside the ancient structure until their lives were settled. When they approached the battered, marble building, they told each other goodnight and parted to their quarters. Zelda laid down on her bed sheets atop the stone stage where she had resided in the crystal. Link proposed he take the room, worried she might be troubled by the memories it stowed, but she assured him she felt secure there. The young hero, only a few steps away, propped himself onto his blankets. He laid underneath the tree, the soil padding under his spine. Both sleepy children drowsed off into their reveries, composed now that everything had been revamped.

Zelda, although tranquil and serene, was inquisitive to her dreams.

* * *

"_Welcome, Hylia." A high-pitched voice temperately greeted._

_ The young goddess strolled in the strange destination, all florae and undergrowth looming above her. With all the vegetation polished beautifully, to her surprise, the expanse was ranged in broad obscurity. Impenetrable fog clouded over her ankles and she scuttled to the caller. Her cyan eyes batted in trepidation and bewilderment. "W-Where am I…?"_

_ "Don't you remember?" Another similar tone uttered, the voice cloaked by the dense thistles in the bushes._

_ "N-No…I'm sorry. Where am I?" Her trembling voice repeated._

_ "You're in our village; the __**Picori **__village."_

_ "P-Picori's? I don't recall an…" She began when she realized the fog was deliberately intensifying. "Why is the fog mounting? Where are all of the villagers?" _

_ "We are hiding from the darkness. It is rising again." At this, the young girl could feel her heart skip a beat. _

_ "W-what…no…no it can't be…" She began whirling around, her arms stretched away from her waist in alarm. "Please…please tell me it's not true!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Hylia. We sensed a rift in the atmosphere. You must return to the blade…you must protect it for us. Keep it from the hands of evil until your hero can seal the fresh darkness away in it forever."_

_ "W-What…What do you mean? Link has already sealed away Demise."_

_ "Please protect our blade. Please save the land once again." It ignored her, enduring talk of the sword. _

"_But the Master Sword is already sealing away all evil." She tried again._

"_We need your help, Hylia. Keep our blade from the hands of evil, we trust you to save us." As if they couldn't hear her, they continued pleading for her support. _

_"I-I will. I promise."_

_ "Thank you, Hylia." The squeaky voices progressively deepened and hushed as the dream drifted off away from the mysterious land. "We wish you and your hero luck in this time of need."_

* * *

The young goddess gasped severely as she awakened, reverting to her stratum in the Sealed Temple. Seeing as dawn had just commenced, she soundlessly stood, dashing to the nearest exit.

As she thrashed into the brisk, nipping air, she sprinted further from the Temple, into her own privacy. When she established liberation and was much too tired to persist, she ceased. She panted heavily, amassing the bitter air into her lungs once more before beginning her prayer.

"Hylia, please…I ask for your answers. Please tell me what my dream meant. What sword do I need to protect? Is the Master Sword safe? Is the land safe?" The maiden beseeched. "Please…" She strained to force her weary eyes to stay open, as they slowly began to droop and fasten her cobalt eyes. She buckled to the rigid terrain, falling weakness to her exhaustion. Her dreams were empty and void, until a soft voice rang through her mind.

* * *

_"Zelda…"_

_ "H-Hylia?" _

_ "Yes, it is I. You had called for my assistance, had you not?" She reminded warmly. _

"_Oh yes, I had. I had a dream before this one, of a land known as the Picori village. What can you tell me about them?" _

"_Ah…the Picori; kind and gentle creatures less than a thumb's height. They reside in the grass high above the clouds, where you had once lived yourself."_

"_Skyloft?" _

"_Of course. Though, why had they called upon you? They barely bring attention upon themselves unless…unless they require our aid."_

"_Well that's what they told me. They said that there was a darkness rising and I should protect a blade, and I thought of the Master Sword. But I thought that Demise was sealed!"_

"_The demon king is sealed away for eternity now, child. You must not fret over him. Rather, the blade they spoke of was their own, once hidden in the surface away from evil's reach. The Picori Blade. I'm sure if you search for the sword in the deep woods, you will find it with ease. I recommend you search for the blade and call upon me with any follow up information you receive. I will help you with this new found dilemma."_

"_Thank you, Hylia. I will set out for it in the morning. I can't leave until I tell Link about it, or he'd panic…especially after what happened last night." At this, the goddess chuckled pleasantly, reminiscing silently._

"_Yes, that is our hero." She smiled before her tone became grim. "Be careful on your journey, for the Picori might've predicted true evil returning into the world."_

"_I will, and thank you again."_

"_We will meet soon, Zelda, but you must awaken for daylight has returned. I hope you to have a safe pursuit."_

"_Good-bye." The young child said half-heartedly, afraid for the truth._

"_Good-bye, child." The goddess replied sympathetically._

Truth to her words, daylight had ascended, and Zelda found her way back to the temple. With no surprise, her friend had been sound asleep, curled on the other side of the room. Her gaze melted on his form, understanding solemnly; _there is no end to our struggle, is there? _

* * *

**A/N…Sooo whadda think? :D I'd love to hear your opinions and any support! I can't wait to lead up to the main plot, and I hope to update soon!**

**Thank you all for your encouragement, I really appreciate it :)**


	3. Looming Shadows

**A/N Heyy I'm back :) I'm kinda upset because the last post I got had only one (really sweet) response. I'm more than happy with it but it made me think…is the plot I'm revealing not a good one? Is there a reason there weren't a lot of reactions? I really appreciate reviews and thank you for reviewing, but when I don't get reviews, I get a little disappointed. Not in anyone but myself. Please, if you can, I would love responses :) Thank you so much!**

** This chapter is getting mooore into the plot and I will be revealing the main villain…ooohh…I think most of you understand where this is going but let's pretend like it's intensely suspicious ;) Haha, anyways, I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" He sulked. The green clad hero took two slight steps in her direction as she swung a satchel over her back.

"I told you, Link." The young goddess's golden hair whipped the daybreak air as she glanced back to him over her slim shoulder. "I have to go, but I'll be back before night. I promise." At this, his heart sank, his eyes trailing dejectedly at the frosty granite floor. The young girl was silent as she clasped her Goddess Harp to her side and reeled unhurriedly, fronting him. His cobalt eyes returned to hers, elevating his head faintly. She tilted her head, her own sapphire eyes tempering; falling pity. Zelda approached her distressed friend, draping her arms unexpectedly around him. Astounded, he prevented himself from innately jerking back and placed his own arms on her sack. His eyes clenched shut as he buried his face in her saccharine smelling hair. With some resistance, they drew away, both eyes swiftly blinking to the side and reverting promptly. "I'm sorry, Link, but I have to go now." He nodded benignly. The girl soundlessly whirled to the door and laid a delicate hand on the chilly masonry. Her eyes glanced back to the boy once more and smiled sympathetically. "I'll see you soon, 'kay sleepyhead?" She teased spiritedly. He couldn't help but grin in reply, dipping his head again. The girl twisted away and began to journey on her own.

The maiden paced forward, only glancing at the familiar environment surrounding her. Her mind swarmed with apprehension as the earth was steering into peril once again. Depending on what she encountered today could identify whether the dreams had been accurate or not. A lot of pressure from this newfound problem loomed over her, threatening to stay upon her shoulders. Critically skeptical, she still found a shard of confidence to believe that the vision had just been a nightmare and implied nothing.

The worry she contained for her hero didn`t help soothe her anxiety. She knew that Link hadn't stopped fretting over her ever since the Wing Ceremony. All that concern was harmful for him and she knew he should and could be so much cheerier. Overwhelmed with guilt, she knew that it had all been her fault and she couldn't stop blaming herself for his misery. She had been crammed with so much fortitude to make it up to him, in any way that she could. What could Link want more than anything? To have things back to the way they were before this? Perhaps, but she could never change that, even if she wanted it equally as much- if not more – than he did. She wanted to be with him, just like in Skyloft; thoughtless and crazy. She craved any sort of way back. If only she could've taken the gate of time to before all this; to when they were so close. To when she could've told him anything without a second thought. Well, almost anything. She would've and she was just ready to tell him something it took years to work up, on the very day it had begun this... this torture. Yes, that's how she saw all of this. Torture. Not nearly as much for her as it was for him; which brought her back to how to make it up to him. How could she not know this? She knew him better than he knew himself. She knew he missed her like crazy when she left him, just like he missed Skyloft and how he missed Fi. That was it; Link needed a better sword, which was coincidentally what she was searching for. The Knight Academy sword he had was worn down and too small for his liking. The Picori's told her to keep it out of the hands of evil but Link had a heart of pure and good. That's exactly what she would do; she would bring Link the Picori sword as a small token of her affection. It wasn't much, but at least he would have the weapon as a little gift. No one was going to stop her from repaying him this way, because she knew after all his troubles, he truly deserved it.

* * *

Hours passed since she left the Temple, in search for the Picori Sword. The warmth of summer daylight had been diminishing, leaving her only source of heat as her lackluster cloak. The once clear and vivid cerulean sky distorted with patches of grey clouds and darkened rather early. With her distress warning her it related to the darkness the Picori spoke of; her steps were dimmer and wary. Although her fairly vigilant self hadn`t sensed neither a voice nor adjacent footstep, she wasn`t about to let her guard down. Finally approaching the Deep Woods, the young goddess sank with her back pressed against a nearby tree. Exhausted of the long day, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and sighed greatly. She knew she shouldn`t push herself too much, or when she needed the energy, she wouldn`t have it. Even if she desired knowing the truth and going home, it was a risk she knew she shouldn't take. Her eyes soon fell failure to fatigue, shutting away from all sights. It was quiet and peaceful; the only sounds were the bird's melodies and the hornet's buzzing. Her mind lightened, feeling serene and silent.

In not long, a shadow hovered over her, the darkness piercing through her eyelids. Unaware whether it had been a dream, she felt a harsh and hostile grip elevate her feet, dragging her from the tree. Her eyes shot open, seeing but a silhouette tugging at her bare legs. Panicking, she kicked forcefully, scraping her sandals through the dirt as her dress stuck against her clammy thighs. She felt a scream lodge into her throat as she grinded her nails into bristles of grass. She wanted to scream for help, for Link, but she knew it was impossible for him to hear her. Noticing the tree she had laid on only two feet away, she strained herself as she reached desperately for the timber, waving her fingers in hopes to make contact with the splintering wood. "Please…" She prayed inaudibly. Failing miserably, she sank her left hand into the earth, thrusting herself closer. Even with the brutal effort, the shadow was fierce and powerful, reacting instantly to the protest by freeing her for a split second; giving her an inch of hope. She seized the moment with another too distant reach before the shadow hauled her sharper and more agonizingly this time. The blonde let out a cry of grief, now savaging for something to grip. She felt tears stain her cheeks, sensing the shadow was going to murder her right then and there. Reminded of the suffering everyone would go through, including Link, if she couldn't get to the sword in time, she forced herself to escape with more passion. Zelda wailed in both physical and emotional pain as her hands dug deeper into the soil as she strategized in her mind how to get away, and quickly. Her eyes locked on a close fallen branch, grinning slyly. She bit her lip as she stretched for the wooden limb and brushed her fingers on the lumber. She grasped it firmly and hurled it at the shadow. It struck the figure and it growled ferociously in response. Instantly, Zelda scurried on her feet, and sprinted away.

Her breaths were violently heavy, not giving a moment to look back. Thoughts rushed through her mind for an answer, but she focused solely on leaving the creatures sights. Unaware of where she headed, she hastened through barbed shrubberies. As one of the leaves blinded her momentarily, she stumbled on one of the forest's stones, tumbling to the ground. Clumsily, she brushed her golden hair out of her eyes, stunned by what she had revealed. As predicted, a sword's pedestal stood upon a granite platform. A heavenly beam gleamed ignited through the verdures onto the podium, drawing the goddess to carefully stand and step closer to perceive better. The young girl climbed on to it and felt her heart freeze at the sight. Her eyes brimmed with hefty tears, clapping her dainty hand over her jaw dropped mouth and shook her head frenetically. "No…" The blade, which was to be protected by herself, was split in two. Gazing hollowly for a few excruciating moments, she finally reached out to the sword and raised it to her chest. Dreadfully, she attempted to compress the sides together, knowing that is was impractical. Ashamed by her failure to assist the Picori's, she sank to the floor¸ weeping severely as she embraced the blade. She knew what this meant. Shadows, just like whatever demon had appeared earlier, had been unconstrained into the territory. Whatever broke this weapon had to have been evil and emerged the darkness back into this world. The land, Link, and she were no longer safe.

* * *

The hero took a step out of the Temple and glanced at the bleak evening sky. His eyebrows furrowed in distress and rage, and nodded sharply, recognizing what he had to do. The boy sheathed his Knight Academy sword behind his back and tore into woods. Thousands of disturbed visions infested his mind in nerviness for the goddess. He scanned the obscurity, searching for his best friend. Nothing but natural beings swarmed the range, hurtling his already wild pulse. He sighed dejectedly as he continued, skidding when he discerned a nearby form. "Zelda?!" He felt spill out, as he beamed. Gradually, the figure enlarged as it paced in his direction. As the grey developed into a penetrating violet, Link's smile faded, taking a few nervous steps back. His hand scurried to his back, grasping his sword, the light of the Triforce on the back of his hand glistening through the dusk. Shrouded with a plum robe, all the young hero could see on the figure was the silver hair swaying over its crimson eyes. It chuckled harshly as it found Link stretching to defend himself. "W-Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing, juvenile fool."

Irritated, Link slid into a defensive position. "I asked you first."

He sighed, aggravated, and obviously in haste. Still, he sneered in mischief, prompting Link of a demon he used to know. "Some choose to call me _Vaati. _Now, I suggest you move out of my way before I wound your sorry nerve. I have very important business to tend to." He stepped forward as Link guarded him and raised an eyebrow heatedly. Frustrated, Vaati growled before stopping. "What do you want now, child?"

"What 'important business'?"

The purple clad figure furiously glared at the hero before he comprehended the green character could benefit him. At this, his smile curled cunningly. "Perhaps someone of your mortal form would know where I could obtain the force of this realm."

Link's eyes instantaneously bolted open and he felt his heart thwart. He prayed this being hadn't located Zelda before him, and wasn't as evil as he represented. "You can't lay a hand on the Triforce." He retorted.

"Oh?" Now, Vaati found interest in the boy. "And you suppose _you'll_ stop me? Ha!" Link grumbled as he clutched his sword stouter, accidently revealing the beam off his hand. Catching the quick glimpse, Vaati speculated if this boy could have more to him than he appeared. Shaking his head with his evil smile, Vaati elevated his hand and pounded Link off his feet. The hero groaned as he rapped the soil and found the individual step into the woods. He rose to his feet to halt him before he heard a familiar noise.

"Link!" On the horizon along the other side, he found a white form waving to him. Link squinted to find Zelda dart back to his side, and bind her arms around him. "Oh, Link…there's…there's so much I have to tell you." The goddess whispered between dense breaths and sniffles. He drew her off to see her bloodshot eyes damp and terrified. Furious to think that Vaati had got to her, his eyebrows rose in fret and concern. He began hurling his head in search for the being before Zelda laid a faint palm on his shoulder. He returned his distant gaze to hers, before her trembling voice inquired; "What's wrong?" He shook his head and gestured to return home. After everything that's happened, she appreciatively approved and trailed him as they shuffled home. The blonde girl glanced repetitively over her shoulder, distinguishing something, not a mystery to her,inspecting them. Shuddering, she reimbursed her gaze to Link and sighed. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to know why this was the way it was going to be always between them. A war. She could easily ask Hylia what reason led them to this but perhaps she was too afraid. She was too afraid to learn that it really was true; thing's between them would never change, in a positive way. Thing's between them would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N…Sorry for the late update, I know, I'm lame :P But tell me what you think anyways! I finally brought out the main plots and tried really hard to make it all suspicious. **

** I've been a total nerd lately and been constantly researching the characters. I've noted them on their behaviour and their attitude. I've read like four of the mangas that had something that could help me with their personality and have been up all night on Zeldapedia. Yes…I am that weird. Anyways, I just want to make it on character as possible because that's one of the most important factors to a story to me. I mean, visualization is everything when I read and I know it is for others too. **

** Also, now that you read the chapter, I think it's time to settle this. I'm sure you can assume I'm intertwining the stories of Skyward Sword and Minish Cap. I thought it would be kinda clever considering they're neighbours on the timeline and the main plot, as it says on the summary, is The War of the Unbound Chest. I did get a lot of ideas from Minish Cap, but this **_**is **_**post-SS and the way it could've gone after they agreed to stay on the surface. I hope I didn't confuse or mislead anyone with the summary but I thought it was pretty cool XD**

** Now after I sort of summed up, don't forget to please leave your opinions and comments :) Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! **


	4. Stay

They found themselves sedentary near each other against a musty wall in the Sealed Temple. Zelda pressed a firm fist onto her forehead, her elbow held up by the knees she drew to her chest. Her face was tense with emotion and impulsive reactions. Skimming inaudibly to her side, she noticed the young warrior with outstretched his legs, glowering intently at his weaved hands resting on his lap. There was so much she desired to tell him, but all of which would concern him more than he already is. She couldn't even give him the sword as a gift, knowing it would be no worth but misfortune to the both of them. Her head leisurely levitated to give him her full attention, her eyes batting into a sympathetic gaze, as she swiftly flickered a glance up his torso. She nudged his shoulder with hers delicately, trying to impishly flee from their abyss of concentration. He chuckled faintly in response, fixing his cobalt eyes with hers. She stared intensely into his eyes, finding the plain anxiety he's had for the last year.

"What's wrong, Link? What happened back there?" She inquired tenderly, her head tilting marginally. His cinnamon colored hair tossed as he shook his head mildly, his own gaze tempering. She grimaced, distinguishing he was hiding something. "You can tell me, Link. I'll be fine." Her eyes swapped from their hands and back to his eyes as she intertwined her fingers in his. His cheeks enflamed as he self-consciously scuffled slightly away from her. His head flicked to the side, determining whether he should tell her about the encounter with creature in the woods. The hero knew that Zelda wouldn't stop deliberating about it if he did, but he also agonized for the surface's and her security. _Vaati_, so he called himself, could be a potential threat with his unidentified objectives. Yet, if he wasn't, he would've troubled her for no purpose. He shook his head, quarrelling with himself silently. Zelda overlooked her wait and sighed heavily. Today was a long enough day already, she would be sure to get answers from both him and Hylia tomorrow, anyways. Maybe whatever was alarming him could assist her as she deciphered the Picori setback and maybe, with his secret, it related to the mess. Whatever it was, she would understand tomorrow.

Sluggishly, she thrust herself up with the hand she smoothly tugged from his. His azure eyes followed her as she mounted and whirled to his direction. The young goddess could read his apologies through his expression, yet she shrugged and exhaled again. "Good night, Link." Now pacing to her chamber, Link stumbled as he dashed to her side. She peered over her shoulder before reeling midway to face him. "Yes, Link?"

His eyebrows rose in distress as he stammered to find the right words. "Can you promise me something…?" He beseeched, so quietly almost mumbling. Her own eyes glazed with curiosity and expectation and nodded for him to continue. While so, she spun to face with him, a hand resting intimidatingly on her hip and an eyebrow ascended. After glancing at his twiddling thumbs, he worked up the nerve to look her in the eye and continue. "Please, don't leave. J-Just for a bit…could you stay with me?" She gasped almost silently at his infinitely possible implications, before she blinked her eyes to his chest and to his eyes. For another moment, she glimpsed away and sighed. Link just asked her to stay with him. What was she to think? Her sapphire eyes flittered before meeting his eyes again. Her mouth gaped, ready to ask for his reasoning, before shaking the question away. It was most likely related to whatever pestered him, but she would know for sure tomorrow. Now, rest was what she yearned for.

The maiden nodded blithely, swallowing the lump caught in her throat, before smiling with the response he waited for. "I promise." The hero returned the grin and noticeably loosened up. Staying with him was a good thing, after all.

* * *

First light shattered into the sinister dusk sky as the sun sneaked a quick look over the horizon. Zelda exposed her beautiful eyes to dawn as she yawned wearily. She rose to her feet inelegantly and toppled to the main hall. Suddenly, a realization struck her as she handled the granite door. She promised Link the other night that she wouldn't leave him and that she would stay with him. It wouldn't be wrong to leave him for a few minutes to ask Hylia some questions, would it? Zelda always preferred a little privacy in that situation, so would it be wrong to leave for just a moment? What could happen in just a moment? The young lady bit her lip guiltily as the Eastern door groaned open and she treaded up the stairs into the striking sunshine.

With uncomfortable hesitation, she kneeled into the lush tassels of green grass, the pink gown she changed into last night pouring over her knees. Her eyes clamped shut as she clapped her hands into a prayer, summoning to her previous form.

_In a few short seconds, all her worries and troubles evaporated into shear silence and white hazes. Before her, a goddess stepped forward, greeting the young mortal with a warm smile and a reach. The sacred hands peeked out of a stretched snowy sleeve, a vivid jewel coating one of her fingers_.

_"Good morning, young Zelda." She welcomed with a mellow tone._

_ "Good morning, Hylia." The human responded with a forced low tone, restraining herself from bowing in front of the divine figure. _

_ "I assume you've been searching for the Picori Blade. Please, tell me what you found." _

_ Zelda sighed heavily, recalling her recent discovery. Her eyes fixated into bare terror and dread before almost blurting a wail. "Oh, Hylia, it's terrible! When I came to the pedestal, the sword was destroyed. And earlier, there was a silhouette trying to kill me! Please, tell me that it means nothing! Tell me everything will be fine!" She begged desperately. _

_ Hylia frowned as she sank her head in sympathy and fear of her own. Not a noise flaked its way into the environment, frightened to abolish the uneasiness in their minds. Without raising it, she responded with a stern yet compassionate voice. "I'm sorry, child. I'm afraid that an unknown being has sought for power of their own. I wish I could tell you otherwise."_

_ "That's it? That's all you can do?! Wish?! Don't you realize what this means for me and Link? He sealed Demise only a few days ago and you're telling me he's going to have to suffer again?!" Zelda began panic, breathing deeply. _

_ "Zelda…"_

_ "That's it then, isn't it?! We're never going to get a break, are we?" _

_ "I'm sorry, Zelda. I will aid you as much as I can, but I'm afraid that I have no background information of this sword. Only the Picori's, could you find them, would be able to inform you of it."_

_ She scoffed in anger as she pulled her golden bangs back, pressing her hand to the side of her face. "How do you suppose I can do so?" _

_ "I have been informed that they are hidden in the deep bristles of grass in Skyloft. Only secret passages could lead you to their village, yet I do not know where they would be." Zelda exhaled fully, trying to process this while soothing herself. Still so, the goddess continued. "I am certain, young child, that if you can find a way to locate the Picori's, they will be able to aid you out of this obstacle."_

_ The fledging girl bobbed her head in a slight nod. "I am sorry, Zelda. I should've been able to warn you of this, yet I know not much of the Picori race. I want to help you…" She paused, as if distraught by a memory, and swallowed deeply. "…And you hero."_

_ Zelda shook her head slightly, trying to fixate a grin on her troubled appearance. "N-No…I was wrong to yell. I'm sorry…I didn't mean t-"_

_ "It's alright. I understand. I shouldn't have pushed your hero so much in the past. It is my fault he and you suffered."_

_ "It's okay. Thank you, anyways." She smiled. _

_ "I wish you luck on your adventure. Remember, I am here to answer any of your troubling questions." _

_ "Thank you again." Her tiny hand rose in a wave as she ran from her direction, the image garbling once more, away from her sight and sound. _

Zelda's hands slowly fell to her side, the smile in her hallucination still lingering on her mien. As the silence thawed into chirps and birdsong, a crunch in the near bushes rustled. Instantaneously, Zelda's head snapped to its direction, leisurely rising in her spot. She sensibly backed away, a hand reaching out to protect herself. She could hear her voice call out to the sound, even if she would've believed the lump in her throat would've refused to. "Who's there?" No voice or sound responded until her concentration switched to the screeching Sealed Temple doors. Stepping out, Link raised his eyebrows, yet Zelda didn't know if it came from annoyance or misunderstanding. As the green clad hero approached her, he merely glimpsed at the environment and squinted somewhat at the intense emitting sunrays.

Neglecting the rustles, she sprinted the distance between them and beamed merrily, hoping he didn't mind she stepped out. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" He grinned in confusion, rubbing the back of his head before tilting his head and frowning again.

"What are you doing out so...early and alone?" He inquired, giving a quick glance to see if she was okay.

"I-I'm fine, I just needed a quick breath of fresh air."

His frown deepened. "Alright but…could you just tell me next time? Wake me up and I'll come with you." He offered politely.

"You _want _ me to wake youup?" She teased, before folding her arms over her chest. "What's going on, Link? Why are you more tense than usual?"

His eyes widened before shaking his head casually. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Her unimpressed stare scanned his expression, penetrating for an answer and causing him to feel discomfited. He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving in to her pressure. "Okay! I didn't want to worry you but… I met with someone in the forest yesterday… He called himself Vaati and he said that he…he said he was searching for the Triforce."

"What?!" She gasped, backing away with her hands cupping her mouth. Her mind cleared to the realization that he must've broken the blade and he was the causer of this evil. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I told you. I didn't want you to panic…like you are now." He reminded her quietly.

"Link…you don't get it." She shook her head, bringing her arm to his shoulder and quaking him lightly. Deliberately, she enlightened him with everything about the Picori's and how she discovered the fragmented blade. She explained that an evil source, which she has concluded as Vaati, is going to terrorize the surface. She even mentioned the shadow that she encountered earlier. Slyly, however, she left out the part of Hylia's visions, still insecure of sharing this with him.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He now inquired, his eyes narrowing.

She flushed sheepishly, realizing she made the same mistake he did. "I-I…I didn't want _you_ to worry." His appearance softened, sighing in desperation.

"So what do we do now?"

Zelda bit her lip, considering what Hylia advised. "Well Hy-…um… I thought that we should check-out Skyloft…that's where they said they were…in my dream." She guiltily lied, playing around the truth.

"B-But if they're so tiny, how are we going to get to them?" He questioned, trying to think over the puzzle himself.

"I…" She supposed the impractical opportunities, before grimacing and shaking her head. "…don't know."

"T-The force…i-it's in her…" The violet form chortled from in the prickly shrubberies. "I need _her_..."

* * *

**A/N…Aww I left you on a bit of an angle, huh? Well…let's see where I go with this! Sorry for updating a little late…I had a lot going on lately and I had a pretty rough week. It's alright though, just another bump in the road.**

** *Sigh* Right...So I just wanted to apologize for the wait. I'm so sorry, I know how it feels to wait for "What's going to happen next?!", even though my story isn't exactly "edge of the seat worthy." :P Still, I'm sorry :(**

** Anyways, thank you for the awesome reviews, it really makes this all worthwhile. Please continue to be oh so awesome :) Love you all!**


End file.
